1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices attachable to eyeglasses that are configured to prevent them from sinking in water, specifically to a floatation device configured for connection to an eyeglass lanyard and comprising a float member, a quick-release connector such as but not limited to an easily-opened clip or spring snap, and attachment means adapted for securing the connector to the float member while preferably allowing movement of one relative to the other so that the float can hang unobtrusively and comfortably behind a use's neck. Multiple float members are typically attached to the eyeglass lanyard, with the number of float members used determined by the weight of the eyeglass lenses and frame, and the decorative statement desired by the user. The eyeglass lanyard to be used with the present invention is contemplated to have a minimum length dimension of approximately twelve inches. The detachable float members should be configured for rapid and easy connection to the lanyard, as well as connection in a manner that allows them to freely and loosely glide along the lanyard when it is worn by a user. If the eyeglasses make contact with water after separation from the user, the floating lanyard in combination with the float member or members will allow the eyeglasses to remain on or near the surface of the water where they can be easily retrieved. Thus, when transferring the present invention lanyard from a pair of lightweight reading glasses to a potentially heavier pair of sunglasses, an additional float member can easily be added to ensure adequate floatation will be achieved. The float members may spread out on the lanyard once it is in the water, or not, depending upon the weight of the glasses relative to the buoyancy provided by the lanyard and float members, and also depending upon the agitation at the water surface where the glasses made first contact. The float members may have any buoyant configuration and material combination, but preferably would comprise plastic-coated foam or three-dimensional plastic shapes containing trapped air. Although not limited thereto, it is preferred for the maximum size of each float member to be approximately that of a U.S. fifty-cent piece and minimum size of each float member to be approximately that of a U.S. quarter. Also float member shapes can include but are not limited to sports equipment, beach and boating equipment, animals, birds, marine life, sandals, surf board, flowers, dance shoes, and hearts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lanyards are commonly used to hang a pair of eyeglasses around the neck of a user. However, if the eyeglasses become inadvertently separated from a user and land in water, most lanyards do nothing to prevent the eyeglasses from sinking below the water's surface and becoming irretrievable. A few lanyards do float, but many do not support the full weight of all eyeglasses and leave their users unprotected from accidental loss if their glasses fall into water. The present invention comprises a new or previously purchased lanyard with easily attachable floating devices that can adjust the buoyancy of eyeglasses simply by the addition of one or more present invention floating members, thereby providing a user with a new option for protecting expensive eyeglasses (or favorite sunglasses even if not expensive) from inadvertent loss. Preferably, and for added buoyancy, the lanyard is configured so that it can float. However, since the floating devices of the present invention are readily attachable to any lanyard, they can be attached to prior art lanyards which may or may not float, with the desired buoyancy being achieved by the use of at least one additional float member beyond that needed if the lanyard was configured to float or at least made from material impervious to water. No other device for eyeglasses is known that has a similar structure, functions in the same manner, or provides all of the advantages of the present invention.